


History Has Its Eyes On You

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sara takes Ava to Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara somehow gets tickets to Hamilton for Ava's birthday.





	History Has Its Eyes On You

“I don’t understand why you have to do this,” Ava says. “You could just have Gideon make clothes for you.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same! Shopping is fun, Ava!” Sara tells her.

“I only ever wear suits,” Ava says. “And I don’t need any more.”

“We’ll see about that,” Sara says.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“We’re going to try on clothes!”

“Do we have to?”

Sara starts pulling dresses from a rack. “Let’s pretend we’ve got a prom or a wedding to go to.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s fun, Ava! Besides, with Gideon you’ll never try any new styles!” Sara pulls an ankle length cobalt halter dress. “This will look great on you. You’re so tall.”

Ava sighs and looks into the racks. “Color isn’t really my thing, but neither are dresses, so…”

She finds a deep purple dress with sequins. 

“Sexy vampire,” Sara comments. Ava moves to put it back.

“Hey, I didn’t say I didn’t want to see you wear it!” Sara says. 

Ava rolls her eyes and holds onto the dress while Sara finds a dark green lace dress for her.

“So, what is the least Ava dress here?” Sara wonders. “Oh! I see one!”

She reaches for a pale pink dress with a lilac gradient and floral pattern. It’s the most feminine thing Ava has ever seen. 

“Let me pick out a few for you,” Ava says. She grabs a dress at random. It looks like lingerie with a tulle skirt. 

“Nope,” she says, putting it back. 

Ava finds a checkered color block dress and studies it. “The colors are a little clowny, don’t you think?”

Sara laughs. “I wouldn’t want to get near Mick wearing it.”

Ava looks at a shimmery dress with peach and teal sequins. Sara nods and she throws it over her arm too.

Sara picks out a red dress with ruffles for herself and drags Ava to the changing room. She gestured Ava into a stall with the dresses they had picked for Ava. She jumps into the stall next to her. 

Ava sighs and takes her suit jacket and pants off. She realizes she’ll have to take off her shirt too and sighs. She unbuttons it and sets it down. 

She pulls the halter dress over her head. It’s crushing her chest, so she lets her bra hit the ground. She steps out of the room with the halter still dangling. 

“Can you tie this for me?” she asks Sara. Sara nods, and her fingers touch the back of Ava’s neck. 

Ava looks at Sara. She’s wearing the checkered dress. 

“It’s very bright,” she says. “Uh, the shirt sleeves are cute.”

“It does look a little carnival queen, doesn’t it?” Sara says. “You look fantastic. You’re so tall.”

She takes a quick picture of herself and Ava and steps back into the room.

Ava pulls the dress off and looks at the next one. Looking at it again, it does look like a sexy vampire costume. She steps into it. 

She has to maneuver to get it to stop sliding down her chest. She wiggles her arms through the bell sleeves. The purple sequins seem black under the light. 

She reaches to zip it up and steps out of the room. Sara appears a moment later wearing the teal and peach dress. It hangs straight down and folds like a Greek sculpture. 

Sara smirks. “An even sexier vampire than I thought. You’re lesbian Mortician Adams.”

“I know,” Ava says. “It’s so glittery.”

“Hey, I’d make out with you at a Halloween party,” Sara says. 

“Thank you,” Ava says. “You look nice. It’s very drapey.”

Sara laughs and looks down a little. She looks back up, a little red. 

“Uh, you might want to watch the-“ Sara says, gesturing to her own chest. Ava yanks the neckline up and walks back into the stall.

Ava steps into the green lace dress. It has a string crisscrossing it like a bodice. She gives up on trying to tie it in a bow and opens the door. 

Sara is wearing the red ruffled dress. She smiles at Ava and pulls the bodice tight. 

“Dashing Lady Robin Hood,” Sara comments. “I’d be your Marion.”

“Aww,” Ava says. “You’re gorgeous. I’d rescue you from an evil sheriff.”

“I should take you to meet the actual Robin and Marion sometime,” Sara says. “You should try on the next dress.”

“The flower one?”

“Yes!” Sara says. “It’ll be gorgeous on you!”

Ava walks back into the room and stares down the dress. She undoes the Robin Hood dress and lifts the floral one. She isn’t quite sure where to put her arms at first. She sticks her head through and smoothes the fabric down. 

She looks in the mirror and adjusts the straps over her arms. It has a layer of stuff that Ava thinks is chiffon over it. Ava pulls her hair back.

“You look so pretty!” Sara gushes. She walks around Ava, twisting her hair. “You could wear it with, like, jewelry and put a comb in your hair.”

“Uh,” Ava says. “What are you wearing?”

Sara looks down at the dress Ava had discarded after one look. She smiles at Ava.

“It looks like lingerie with a bunch of tulle taped to it,” Ava says. Her eyes are wide open. 

“Do you not like it?” Sara teases.

“It looks better on you than it did on the hanger.”

“Hmm. So which one of yours was your favorite?”

“I’m not sure,” Ava says cautiously. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I know it’s your birthday soon, and I have made plans.”

“Plans? Like a date?” 

“Yeah, except it’ll be fun! It won’t be time travel, but it’ll be the next best thing.”

“Okay. I’ll have to say the floral one. It’s totally different than my normal style, but I really like it.”

Sara smiles gently and pushes Ava’s hair back.

 

 

“I’m leaving the office early,” Ava tells Gary. “Just keep filing that paperwork. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

He nods and salutes with his left hand. “Where are you going, boss?”

“I have a date. Sara won’t tell me where. Also, that was the wrong hand.”

“Okay,” Gary says. He smiles and salutes again, still with his left hand. “See you tomorrow, boss.” 

Ava waves and jumps onto the Waverider. Nate and Ray immediately run away. 

“Hey!” she calls after them. They turn around in unison. Ray grimaces like she’s about to strangle him. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t very nice to you. I’m done being a jerk now.”

Ray stares at her cautiously. She extends her hand, and he shakes it. Nate fist-bumps her. 

“Hi,” Sara says. Ava moves to kiss her hello. By the time she pulls back, Nate and Ray have already excused themselves. 

“So, uh, it’s a pretty fancy place,” Sara tells her. Ava looks down at her work clothes. They’re covered in prehistoric worm goo. 

“Oh,” Ava says.

“Yeah, remember when we went dress-shopping together?” Sara asks. She holds out the floral dress Ava had tried on. 

“Oh, thank you!” Ava says. “It’s so pretty.”

Sara smiles and kisses her again. She accidentally touches Ava’s goo-covered shoulder and pulls back with a wince.

“Sorry about that. I should probably go change.”

Ava portals back to her own bathroom to shower and change. She reaches around to zip the dress up and looks in the mirror. She digs through her closet until she finds a bracelet and redoes her makeup and hair. 

She gets back to the Waverider.

Ava’s jaw drops a little when she sees Sara. She’s wearing the peach and teal shimmery dress and heels. 

“Wow,” she says. 

Sara takes her arm. “Happy birthday.”

“You too,” Ava says without thinking. “Wait- no.”

Sara laughs. Ava notices her dimples even more. 

Sara leads Ava up the steps of a theatre. Ava looks at the billboards outside. 

“No way,” she says to Sara. Sara poses Ava in front of the poster and takes a picture of her smiling. She turns the camera around and takes one of the two of them.

Sara smiles at her and shrugs her shoulders. She shows their tickets at the entrance. 

“What can I say?”

Ava stares around at the interior of the theater and jumps up and down a little. 

“Excited?” 

“Yeah,” Ava breathes. “I’m going to cry in the second act.”

Sara fishes in her purse and waves a package of tissues. “I came prepared.”

“You are the coolest girlfriend ever,” Ava says. “I’m going to use the ladies’ room before the show starts. And I am going to call Gary with strict instructions to not interrupt this show.”

Sara nods. “I should tell the Legends to not do anything foolish. Not that they’ll listen, but at least I’ll have tried.”

Ava and Sara find their seats. Ava can’t stop bouncing in her chair and looking around at everything until the lights go out.

Ava covers her mouth with her hand when the first song starts. She squeezes Sara’s hand with the other for the whole of the first act. 

Sara hands Ava half the tissues during intermission. 

“If the real Hamilton was here, he’d be so mad about the ending,” Ava whispers.

“Wait. How does it end again?” Sara asks.

“Seriously? You don’t know how it ends?”

“No.”

Ava looks shocked. “Okay. I won’t tell you any spoilers.”

“Ava!” 

The lights turn off again, and Ava grabs Sara’s hand. She has to release it as soon as they both start crying. All the tissues are gone by the finale of the show. 

Sara and Ava applaud with the rest of the audience. The performers bow, and Ava cheers. 

“I wanted to be on Broadway when I was younger,” Ava tells Sara. They walk outside past the poster.

“Yeah?” Sara teases. “But did you ever star as Peter Pan?”

“Can’t say that I have,” Ava jokes back. She turns to Sara. 

“This was the best date ever. You weren’t kidding when you said it was like history. It was history, except more musical.”

Sara smiles at Ava and kisses her. The remainder of their lipsticks smear. 

“I can’t just take you to actual gun duels,” Sara says. “Those are dangerous.”

“I suppose they are,” Ava teases. She puts her arm around Sara. “You are the coolest girlfriend ever.”

“I don’t know about that,” Sara says. “My girlfriend is pretty cool.”

Ava laughs and ducks her head. “I see there’s no changing your mind.”

Sara shakes her head no, and they walk through the city.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt by occxmy on Tumblr!


End file.
